Peter's Mistake
by SnapesPainfulMemories
Summary: Peter made a mistake by joining the dark lord, which resulted in his friend james death. Now he must seek fogiveness


#MauraderMonday #slytherin #withatwist

Sirus black and Remus Lupin sat by themselves in the common room. The young blond had his transfiguration book in his hands, his face hidden behind the pages. He was currently studying the lesson from last week.

Sirius looked over at his friend and threw a jelly bean at the back of Lupin's head.

"Hey wolf boy, come play with me," the young black haired gryffindor whined. "I'm bored."

"I can't play. I have to do my makeup work, padfoot," the young male replied.

The two boys looked over to the entrance of the common room, just as the portrait swung open, reveling the rat and Prongs.

"Hey you two," wormtail said nervously, his blond hair sticking every which way. The young overweight boy's robes were torn to shreds.

Padfoot jumped up.

"Who did this?" he cried, searching for scratches all over the poor boy's body.

"One of the Slytherins," Prongs said. "I came in as just before Bella could use the killing curse on him."

Sirius's eyes darkened at the mention of his cousin.

"I'll kill her."

"No" wormtail cried out, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. All four 7th year boys stared at eachother before bursting into laughter.

As things dimmed down a bit, Peter looked down guiltily. Remus looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked.

The boy fidgetted with the sleeve his robe. He hesitated a bit, worrying about how his friends would take this.

"I.. i messed up, guys. I did something horrible," Peter whispered. "I joined the death eaters. He.. he came to my house this summer and told me that if i didn't, he.. he'd kill my mom. So i took the mark."

The three boys looked at the other with shock and pity clear on their faces.

"You need to see dumbledore,"Prongs said suddenly. He took the boy's hand in his and marched out of the common room.

One of the prefects was out and about at this time. Angelica Griffin looked over to where the boys were. It was past hours, so the two shouldn't be out and about.

"Hold it right there boys," angie said, putting up a hand to stop the two. "Why are you out of the common room?"

"We need to see dumbledore," the black haired wizard replied. It's very important."

"Dumbledore is out until tomorrow. So i suggest you get back to the common room, Potter."

"What about McGonagall? We need help. Please." The young blond was almost in tears at this point.

"She's in her office," Angelica said, resigning.

The two thanked the prefect and took off toward McGonagall's office.

"Professor!" James shouted, slamming his fists repeatedly on the wooden door.

The professor opened the door, and allowed her boys inside. Out of all the students, the Mauraders were her favorite.

"Professor, we need help. Show her, Pete," James said, sitting down in a chair, trying to catch his breath.

Peter bit kis lip nervously as he rolled up his sleeve, showing McGonagall his Mark.

"He threatened to kill my mom, so i joined him."

"Oh dear, Mister Pettigrew. Oh dear. I'm glad you came to someone about this, Peter. Unfortunately, all i can suggest is that you learn to shut your mind from The Dark Lord. I cannot help you out of this, but you will be our spy, Peter. Can you do this?"

The boy nodded. "Yes."

Fast foward

A few years passed since Peter told the boys the truth. Peter and the boys were still close. Sirius had a daughter named Emily, and James had a boy named Harry. Time fast forwarded quickly. Peter still fallowed the Dark Lord, still frightened by him. He had learned from Snevillus that Harry was part if a prophecy. Scared, he ran to Lily and James and told them what he had learned. The couple left Sirius in vharge if harry and went to dumbledore, taking Peter with them.

The three told Dumbledore everything that happened. After listening, Dumbledore looked at the three, sadness in his eyes.

"Lily, James, Peter, you must protect Harry. Even if it kills you-"

"Of course. I'd die for my son. He's my light," liky said, a scowl on her face. The two then went back home, leaving Peter with Dumbledore.

About three weeks passed. On October 31st, the dark lord made Peter drink truth potion, focing the young lad to give up the information as to where his friends were hiding.

The young man cried to his friends as he told them of the torture Voldemort put him through for holding onto valuable information.

"He.. he's coming tonight. I.. I'm so sorry, James." Peter turned to his rat form and ran out of the house, tears falling from his small eyes.

That night, peter heard the cries as his friends died at the hand of his tormentor. He cried for the child who didn't even get a chance to live. Peter knew this was all his fault. If he would have just killed himself, this wouldn't have happened.

"Peter!" The young man turned around, seeing an angry Sirius standing in front of him, his wand positioned at the boy. "You ratted our friends out. How could you? My Emily is dead"

"You gave me secret keeping rights, padfoot. You knew.. you knew i was stuck with the dark lord. I... I'm sorry." The boy collapsed to his knees as he sobbed for his friends. "He tortured me until i gave up the information. Help me, sirius. Please."

Sirius, though pissed amd anguished, saw the sadness and guilt in his friends eyes. He lowered his wand and fell to his knees as he sobbed with peter.

"You know.." padfoot said after a while. "You have to get help. The dark lord is gone. Harry is ok."

Fast foward 11 years.

Harry lived with his aunt and uncle, the Dursleys. Padfoot, Moony and Peter all came by everyday to see the squirt. Of course this made Dudley jealous, but soon Dudley learned to accept it. Remus slowly became attached to young Dudley, despite Vernon's wishes.

"My son will not be around some freakish wolf!"

Dudley threw a fit when his dad tried to take his mooney from him.

Today was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course he knew about the wizarding world, as did Dudley. The three Mauraders were over today, helping pitunia set up a special party for the boy who lived.

Harry came inside from the back yard with Dudley next to him. The fat boy was crying, which caught Tuny's attention immediately.

"Why're you crying, dudders?" Tuny asked, wiping her baby's eyes.

"How come Harry gets a party? Why can't i have one?" The blond asked sadly.

"Because today is his birthday. It's his turn. You had your birthday."

Dudley stomped his food, clearly about to have a meltdown.

Harry spoke up before anything could be thrown.

"I don't mind sharing my day, Dudley, honestly."

Padfoot and Moony stared at eachother for a bit. Tuny thought about it before replying.

"Is that what you want, Harry?" Harry nodded.

Just then an owl came in from the open window, perching on the countertop.

"Hey look. Harry's got a letter," tuny said, taking the letter from the bird before giving him a piece of food. Tuny handed harry his letter. The boy opened the envelope. There were four parchments in the envelope. Two had Dudley's name on it.

"Theres one for you, Dud," Harry stated, handing the overweight boy his.

"Moony, i got a hogwarts letter!" Dudley yelled after reading the pages. He handed it to Remus, who laughed excitedly for his little friend.

"Congratulations, lil guy."

On the night before September 1st, the two boys went with their godfathers to get their supplies. Tuny had been here before. She was still nervouse, but had learned to calm a bit.

"Wands!" Dudley yelled, dragging moony to Ollivander's wand shop.

Ollivander was an man who'd seen many years, many faces. He smiled when he saw Dudley and Harry smiling at eachother.

"I've been wondering when I'd see you, Harry Potter. And who do we have right next to you?"

"Um.. this is my cousin Dudley Dursley." Harry smacked his cousin on the shoulder gently.

"Ah. Are you getting your wand too, Mr. Dursley?"

"Yeah. I am, sir. I'm so excited." The oversized boy grinned.

Ollivander handed the boys wand after wand. Eventually Harry got his wand. Apparently a wand like his had killed uis mom and left a scar on him. Harry wanted to hear more, but knew that ollivander was nervous about talking about it. Dudley got a lime wood wand with dragon heartstring. This was a rare wand.

The two boys thanked ollivander as harry paid for the wands. Of course Dudley hadn't any wizard money, so Harry decided to share his trust fund with his cousin.

At Gringots, before the two had went shopping, Harry asked sirius if they could open an account for Dudley. Sirius and Remus nodded.

"Can i transfer half of my funds to his?" Harry asked, to aunt Tuny's surprise.

It looked like harry really wanted this. The three adults talked for a bit before agreeing.

After the shopping trip in diagon ally, Harry and Dudley went to bed as soon as dinner was over. Harry and Dudley had asked the Mauraders to turn the small cupboard under the stairs into a huge room for the two. It was bigger than the house, yet it was small too. Bigger on the inside.

The next morning, the family woke up early. Remus and Sirius weren't accompanying the boys today, as it had been a full moon last night.

Tuny gave the boys their tickets before sending them off to find their platform.

The two didn't know where 9 and 3/4 was located. They looked everywhere. That is until harry heard someone say something about muggles.

(More later)


End file.
